A day with Emmett the Great
by savemysoal
Summary: A day with Emmett
1. Chapter 1

A Day With Emmett The Great

Bellas POV

'Emmet What The Hell!'Emmett Had Been Going On At Me About Wanting To Play Truth Or Dare All

Day But i hate playing that stupid game so i just said no!But he was taking this well to far,first he pulled

on my new top which tore straight off*embarasing or what*,Then he stole all my clothes and made farm animals dress up in them...

although the pig did look cute in my pink bra!But Now Hes refusing to let me see nessie,he has taken her to the cottage and locked

it with the key that has also gone missing.

'Bella One Short Game ...Pleaseeee?'He Begged

'Oh My Friggin God..Ok But Only A Short One Ok?'

'deal'And We Shuke Hands.

'Everyone bellas actually going to play this time!'Emmett Shouted.

Everyone was in the hall at once and looked at me as if i needed carlisle.

'Bella Sweetheart If You Dont Want To Play We Could Go Into My Old Room And..Talk.'I New he wanted Sex,

It Was Sort Of Funny The Way He Would Put Himself Up So Easily.

'No!I'm Going To Try A Game for once!'i said with confidence.

Emmet Dared me first.

'Bella..i dare you to kiss Alice for 3 minuites!'He Said Laughing.

I Really wanted Nessie back in my arms,so i Asked Alice If She Would do it for Nessie.

'Bella I would do anything for you,let me ask is only a dare remember so you will be ok with me.

'she said with a Why do i have to kiss her,its just wrong*gaaaaaaaaaaaaaah*.


	2. Chapter 2

Emmett's POV

They Were Actually Going To is Well Cool!

'Bella Hurry Up We Don't Have all day.'i was trying to annoy her,i think it worked.

'Emmett If You Dont Shu'up Ill Eat You Alive!'

'I would like to see you try'i said and smiled.I Could See The anger in her face,it was real funny.'Alice Are you ready?'Bella said.

'Yeah,lets do this thang!'Alice Said and reached over to Bella and took her 's Head Moved infront and she leaded the kissing.

Three Minuites Had passes but they kept on going.  
'Alice,Bella thats your time up!'Jasper Just kept going on and could she that Jasper And Edward enjoyed this,it was sorta hot though!Alice leaned away from Bella and they opened there eyes and started laughing.

'What You Laughing At..Have I Spilt Juice?'

'hech,hem! Having Fun Are We Boys?'Bella Said and pointed to my trousers.

'Oh Shite!!' I had a friggin Erection*Embarasing Face*aaahhhh.

I Looked down to see edward,he had one to..and also jasper!

'Erm..Its A Natrual Thing,Nothings Going On Here!'i Said Embarased.

'Em Its Ok, haha!'Alice Said Then Laughed Moved Next To Edwards legs and rubbed his knee.

'Ok it's your turn Emmett!'Bella Said with a smirk on her face.

'ohh damn have'nt i been shamed enough?'

'not yet *mahahaha* i dare you to kiss Edward,Jasper and a sheep all at the same time.'Alice and Bella laughed together.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose POV

Emmett Came Bursting Through The Door Blabering On About Some Thing He Had To wasn't listening to his stupid games anymore so i just nodded along to what he was saying.  
'Rose,are you listening to me?'His voice cout my atention.I Looked up and he was staring at me in confusion.  
'Yeah,yeah Something Bout You going out with ed n Jazz'  
'Rose I Have to KISS Edd n Jazz ..Pluss A sheep'  
I thought about what he said.

'HAAHAAhaaaaaaaaa.'i Could'nt stop laughing i would have peed myself if i could!  
'Well i Gotta See This For myself!'I got up next to emmett and took his hand and lead him down the stairs.  
'Alice he's ready hehe!'i could'nt help but laugh,though i was sorry for the sheep!  
Alice Held A sheep in one hand and a video cammera in the is going to be fun!

'Bella you take the video cammera,rose you hold the sheep!'I Didn't want my nail pollish to cum off but this is worth it!Bella Switched The Cammera on and i took hold of the sheep.

'Ready Boys?'Alice said a little over excited,She Started jumping up and down Like a maniac!  
'Ok emmett get down on your knees and you too boys!Now Emmett has to start kissing Jazz then edd then the sheep who we have named harry!'Bella said in an excited leaned over to Jazz And Closed His eyes,he opened his mouth and Jasper Joined in,They moved in closer and Emmett started to feel his way up Jaspers leg.

'Hey,I want in on this too!'Said Edward,A Little out of character,He Leaned in and jasper started kissing Edward and Emmett asked'Rose You Wanna Join In'  
'Erm..Only If Alice And Bella Do To.'I Said With A Smile. 


End file.
